DARI HEADQUARTERS KE AFRIKA, JALAN LAIN KE ALASKA?
by Ankoku Naito
Summary: "Jadi, ternyata Lavi yang dicintai Kanda adalah Lavi 'itu?" Allen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. LAST CHAPTER, setengah taun baru apdet, maafkan author tidak menggenah ini! RnR?
1. The Next Mission

**DISCLAMER** : D. Gray-man by Hoshino Katsura

Y-yo mi-mina-s-san! Fict pertamaku di fandom D. Gray-man. Semoga ada yang baca ^-^

* * *

Nanakizawa l'Noche

_proudly present_

**DARI HEADQUARTERS KE AFRIKA, JALAN LAIN KE ALASKA****!?**

Chapter 1 : The Next Mission

***

**

_'Misi kalian selanjutnya adalah menyelamatkan Lavi yang tersesat di Alaska,'_ Allen, Kanda, dan Lenalee mendengarkan perintah Komui dari telepon.

"Ano...Supervisor, kok Lavi bisa kesasar ya?" Allen bertanya nggak penting.

_'Um...dia lupa jalan pulang,'_ jawab Komui sama nggak pentingnya.

_'Kupercayakan Lenalee pada kalian berdua! Awas kalo pulang udah nggak utuh!'_ ancam Komui pada Kanda dan Allen.

"Udah! Lavi keburu dimakan beruang kutub!" seru Kanda nggak nyambung. Dia sudah hampir menutup telepon ketika mendengar jeritan Komui.

_'LENALEE!!! POKOKNYA NANTI JANGAN __NIKAH TANPA BILANG AKU!!!'_ Komui histeris. Kanda buru-buru nutup telepon.

***

Setibanya di hanggar pesawat Black Order -emang punya?- mereka melihat kegaduhan.

"Ada apa nih?" tanya Lenalee bingung.

"River salah ngisi bensol pesawat pake kopi dari gentong di dapur!" seru Bookman.

"WUAPAH!?" Allen shock berat, Lenalee kepeleset, Kanda??? Stay cool –hoho..-

"Te-terus kita berangkat ke Alaska naik apah?" Lenalee hopeless mikirin Lavi.

Bookman muter kepala, eh, otak sejenak, "Aha!" dia dapet ide. Tiba-tiba dikeluarkannya segepok duit kertas gambar Patimura -1000 Rupiah- lalu dibagi-bagi ke Allen, Kanda, n Lenalee.

"Paan neh?" Kanda gak mudeng.

"Lah! Buat naek angkot kan?" Bookman tanpa dosa.

"Jiah!!! Dari sini naek angkot sampe Alaska? Lah entar Lavi uda dimakan beruang kutub kaya kata Kanda!" Allen kecewa berat.

"Ya, kalo mau nunggu service-nya paling minggu depan baru selesei," kata Bookman cuek.

Akhirnya tiga Exorcist itu keluar dari markas Black Order dengan kecewa. Tapi, bukannya nyari angkot mereka malah nyuruh Kanda buka baju atasan di pinggir jalan biar ada cewek yang numpangin mereka.

"Gimana BaKanda?" tanya Allen tanpa dosa. Dirinya dan Lenalee malah sibuk makan siang di bawah pohon kaya orang pacaran.

"Diem lu! Toge Dobe! Panas tau!" seru Kanda sewot. Emang hari ntu panas banget. Keringet Kanda aja gak sempet netes gara-gara kalo barusan keluar langsung menguap. Untung Kanda orangnya tabah, dia menerima perlakuan Allen dan Lenalee dengan menganggapnya seperti 'berjemur'.

Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit berjalan, jam demi jam mengalun lembut bersama angin semilir di jalanan itu. Tak satupun kendaraan lewat sampai siang menjelang sore. Terang aja gada yang lewat! Lenalee barusan nyadar kalo ada papan jalan di situ yang tulisannya 'DEAD END' alias 'jalan buntu'. Kanda langsung ngumpat-ngumpat dua temennya tanpa peduli banyak burung dan semut menyaksikan kekejamannya.

Tiba-tiba...

"Yuhu... Cowok ganteng!" ada dua makhluk gaje menyapa Kanda. Mereka mengendarai BMW merah ngejreng.

Tiga Exorcist gemblung itu langsung berhenti bertengkar dan menatap dua makhluk gaje tersebut. Mata mereka bertiga langsung terbelalak kaget. Mereka merasakan hawa aneh.

_Jangan-jangan_, perasaan Kanda jadi gak enak.

Allen langsung menatap mereka dengan mata detektor Akuma-nya. Dan...

"CABUUUT!!!" Kanda nyamber bajunya dan nyeret Lenalee + Allen cepet-cepet. Dua makhluk gaje itu mengejar mereka. Lenalee yang gatau apa-apa malah protes, "Heh! Kalo Akuma kenapa gak kita lawan aja!?" tanyanya bete.

"Ini lebih mengerikan dari Akuma, Lenalee," sahut Allen sambil lari secepat keong -???-

"Lah? Terus?" Lenalee bingung.

"NTU BANCI TAMAN LAWANG TAUUU!!!!" seru Kanda dan Allen histeris.

_Pantesan dari tadi authornya bilang makhluk gaje –ga jelas-_, batin Lenalee.

Akhirnya mereka berlari menyeberangi padang rumput sebelah jalan.

Allen dan Lenalee sempet-sempetnya nyanyi sambil lari. Katanya sih biar ga terlalu tegang.

"Ya..ya..kita kan terus berlari!" ternyato oh ternyato Allen nyanyi lagunya J-Rocks yang meraih mimpi.

"Ya..ya..tak kan berhenti di sini!" sahut Lenalee.

"Ya..ya..larilah meraih mimpi!" Lenalee lagi.

"Ya..ya..hingga nafas tlah berhenti!" giliran Allen.

"DUAKK!!!" Kanda beneran nurutin Allen biar napasnya berenti. Dia nendang Allen ampe mimisan.

"Hua!!! Alaska!!!" Allen teriak-teriak gaje pas ngeliat hutan di depannya.

"NANI!?" Kanda dan Lenalee sweatdorp. Dikiranya Alaska beneran. Kalo Alaska sedeket itu ngapen naik pesawat coba??

"ALAS KAret maksud gue!" sahut Allen pas tau ternyata tu hutan pohon karet.

Karena kelelahan mereka bertiga memutuskan buat sembunyi di balik pohon. Cara itu sukses buat kedua banci tadi balik ke habitat mereka dengan kecewa karena nggak nemuin Kanda.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"KYA!!!" Allen dan Kanda mendengar teriakan Lenalee. Kanda langsung menghunus Mugen-nya dan mendatangi persembunyian Lenalee. Allen yang juga mendengar jeritan itu langsung ngacir juga. Belum sempat kekagetan mereka hilang mereka melihat sesosok orang tua yang rambutnya kaya Bookman. Hanya saja tubuhnya besar dan berwarna biru. Dia melayang tanpa kaki, sodara-sodara!

"Wah! Wow! Amazing!" Allen berseru terkagum-kagum sambil mengelilingi orang itu.

"Oi! Teme kenal ni orang?" tanya Kanda menyelidik.

"Ini jin-nya Aladin dudul!" jawab Allen tersepona. Maklum lah, Allen kan suka banget nonton Aladin.

Jin itu cekikikan ngeliatin Allen. "Kalian beruntung bertemu denganku," ujarnya kemudian.

"Kalian punya tiga permintaan," ujarnya sambil benerin kuncir rambutnya.

"Kanda duluan deh," ujar Allen sok bijak.

-

PERMINTAAN PERTAMA : YUU KANDA

Kanda berpikir keras. Lenalee, Alen, dan Jin Aladin menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Dan apa yang dikatakan Kanda???

"Ehem..."

"Mi Soba"

"GUBRAK! BRUK! KROMPYANG! KLONTANG!" permintaan Kanda sukses buat Lenalee jatoh ke lobang buaya –hloh?-. Buat Allen jeduk-jedukin kepala ke batu. Dan ngerontokin rambutnya si Jin Aladin.

_Edan ni orang, situasi kaya gene masih mikir makan_, batin Lenalee sambil nggelengin kepala.

"Oke, permintaan akan terwujud!" seru Jin.

Kemudian, "CLING!" empat porsi Soba yang super gede muncul di depan mereka plus minumannya juga. Mereka pun bersantap ria tanpa mikirin Lavi yang merana di Alaska.

-

_Sementara itu di kedalaman hutan Alaska yang dingin,_

"Brr... mana sih yang mau jemput aku," Lavi menggigil kedinginan di bawah pohon. Saat itu salju sedang turun.

-

"Huah! Kenyang nian perut ini!" seru Allen senang.

"Allen, giliranmu, gih!" kata Lenalee sambil meminum jusnya.

"Eeh? Nggak Lenalee duluan?" tanya Allen heran.

"Kamu dulu aja," ujar Lenalee sambil menggeleng.

-

PERMINTAAN KEDUA : ALLEN WALKER

"Umm..." Allen mikir sambil ngelus janggut. Saking lamanya mikir, si Jin ngajak Kanda dan Lenalee maen kartu. Taruhannya, yang menang bisa pake Komurin buat ngehajar Allen sampe babak belur.

"Gimana kalo..." Allen mulai senyum-senyum sendiri. Yang laen pada penasaran liatnya.

"Jin, aku bisikin aja deh!" seru Allen sambil narik kuping Jin.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"CLING!" sebuah cahaya menyilaukan tampak di depan mereka semua. Lalu terdengar alunan musik yang ternyata lagu senam Poco-poco -itu loh, senam yang dulu pernah heboh di seantero Indonesia-. Dari sinar itu muncullah seseorang yang senam. Saat bentuknya mulai jelas,,,

"HUWA HA HA HA! BWA HA HA HA! KYA!!!" meledaklah tawa orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Kanda sampai guling-guling di tanah gara-gara gak tahan ngeliatnya. Lenalee muntahin Soba-nya gara-gara ngikik ga karuan. Sedangkan Allen...Loh, mana Allen?

Ternyata hadirin sekalian, dia ikut senam!

Apa yang membuat mereka tertawa?

Sosok pesenam itu bertubuh gempal (gendut) dengan senyum malaikat yang mengerikan dan mata bulat. Memakai topi tinggi dan bawa payung. Hanya saja dia yang biasanya memakai jas kali ini memakai baju Maid item ghotic lolita! Ck, ck, ck,... dan orang itu adalah THE MILLENIUM EARL!!! Beruntung dia nggak bawa Akuma.

Lagu senam itu berhenti beberapa menit kemudian diikuti menghilangnya Millenium Earl.

-

"Oke! Giliranku kan?" tanya Lenalee setelah menenangkan diri. Allen masih cekikikan mengingat kejadian barusan. Sedangkan Kanda sudah berubah menjadi dirinya. Stay calm...

-

PERMINTAAN KETIGA : LENALEE LEE

"Jadi?" tanya Jin.

"Bawa kami bertiga ke Alaska," ujar Lenalee menyadarkan kedua temannya bahwa misi mereka sebenarnya adalah menyelamatkan Lavi.

"Oke!" kata Jin kemudian menjetikkan jarinya. Dan, "CLING!!!"

***

Kanda, Allen, dan Lenalee membuka matanya. Mereka berada di tempat yang belum pernah mereka kunjungi. Mereka ada di suatu tempat yang lebih mirip gurun. Gersang dan hanya ada beberapa pohon. Satu hal yang aneh, di sana banyak gajah!

"Sejak kapan Alaska jadi gersang begini?" tanya Allen kaget.

"Hei!" seru Kanda. Lenalee dan Allen langsung datang mendekat. Kanda menunjuk sebuah papan usang besar yang tersangkut di pohon. Dan tulisannya adalah...

**WELLCOME TO AFRIKA**

"WUAPAH!?" Allen n Lenalee shock.

-

Sementara itu di hutan karet,

"Tadi dia bilang kemana ya?" si Jin bertanya pada dirinya. Dia ngelus janggut berusaha mengingat.

"Wadoh!!!" Jin sadar akan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Tadi aku ngirim mereka ke Afrika!!!" Jin shock.

* * *

T-B-C

* * *

Uwah!!! Rampung juga akhirnya. Saya Author baru fandom D. Gray-man, jadi mohon bantuannya dari para senpai dan reader untuk review fict ini. Klik aja di ijo-ijo bawah ni...

Akhir kata, Sankyu very muach...


	2. Lost In Afrika

**DISCLAMER** : D. Gray-man by Hoshino Katsura

Uwaaah... Chapie Two, bener-bener lama mikirnya, tapi akhirnya jadi juga...

* * *

Nanakizawa l'Noche

_proudly present_

**DARI HEADQUARTERS KE AFRIKA, JALAN LAIN KE ALASKA!?**

Chapter 2 : Lost In Afrika

***

**

"APAH???" Allen mengulangi teriakkannya.

"WHAT???" Lenalee ikut-ikutan.

"Biasa aja kali! Gak buruk-buruk amat kan?," Kanda melenggang pergi meninggalkan Lenalee dan Allen yang nangis sambil sujud-sujud di bawah papan itu.

_Wah, lumayan nih, ga perlu ke kebun binatang_, batin Kanda girang. Tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital 50 mega pixel merk Earl Akuma –Kanda mengkhianati Black Order dengan membeli produk musuh-.

"JPRET! JEPRET! JEPRET!" Kanda sibuk nge-jpret satwa liar di sana. Bukan jepret pake karet gelang lowh! Pake kamera. Dari dulu dia belum pernah pergi ke bonbin dan lihat satwa-satwa. Kemana-mana pun liatnya cuma golem, akuma, exorcist, dan Lavi...

Tiba-tiba Kanda terdiam. _Lavi..._, ujarnya dalam hati. Kembali teringat dalam benak Kanda, masa-masa indah yang dilaluinya bersama Lavi. Makan bareng, pergi bareng, tidur bareng -???-. Kanda jadi inget saat perayaan sweet seventeen-nya tahun lalu. Waktu itu Lavi pesen ke Jerry untuk nyediain roti ultah super gede. Kanda yang waktu itu lagi tidur langsung dibangunin ama Lavi. Mereka berdua menuju dapur. Bukan untuk ngerayain ultah, tapi buat ngelemparin Kanda pake tu roti tart. Alhasil monster-nya Kanda keluar n menghancurkan seluruh dapur dengan Mugen-nya.

Aura Kanda berubah jadi item begitu inget peristiwa itu.

"LAVI!!!! AKU AKAN MENYUSULMU!!!" Kanda ngeluarin deathglare super-nya tanpa sadar. Gajah-gajah langsung pada lari ketakutan. Jerapah-jerapah kepalanya pada nyangkut di pohon. Macan tutul dimakan rusa –hloh!? Kebalik-.

"Pssst...Lenalee, what happen with BaKanda?" Allen bisik-bisik ama Lenalee di belakang Kanda.

"Ah, Allen anak baru sih, gatau gimana hubungan Lavi ma Kanda," balas Lenale juga berbisik.

"Hubungan gimana?" Allen bingung.

"Mereka kan pasangan paling H-O-T di Black Order," jawab Lenalee membuat Allen mendelik.

"Hot gimana? Suka makan sambel gituh?" Allen penasaran.

"Bukan hot yang itu!" Leenale menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi, hot yang 'itu'," sambungnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Aura Kanda sudah berubah menjadi api yang siap membakar segalanya ketika mendengar hal itu.

"Ta-tapi apa maksudnya 'itu'?" tanya Allen membuat Lenalee bergidik jengkel.

_Dasar anak kecil!_, seru Lenalee dalam hati.

Kanda memasang kuping benar-benar. Berusaha menguping.

Lenalee mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Allen. "Kata Jerry, Kanda ama Lavi sukanya..."

Kanda mulai menghunus Mugen-nya. Siap-siap menebas Allen dan Lenalee jika mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"...masak soba di dapur pake tungku yang suhunya 400 derajat!"

"GUBRAKK!!!" Kanda kejatuhan sweat drop super gede sampai dirinya nyusruk di lumpur yang abis diinjek-injek gajah –iih, Kanda jorok-. Allen malah manggut-manggut ngerti. "Pantesan aja hot!" komentarnya.

***

Matahari beranjak menuju peraduan senja itu. Langit hanya memancarkan secercah cahaya mentari kemerahan. Tanda bahwa malam segara menjelang. Para hewan kembali ke sarang mereka masing-masing digantikan oleh hewan malam. Tidak berbeda dengan Kanda, Allen, dan Lenalee yang berjalan menyusuri pinggiran sungai untuk menemukan desa terdekat agar mereka bisa beristirahat.

"Lenalee, kamu nggak bawa cadangan makanan yah?" tanya Allen sembari memegangi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan.

"Eh, kan udah kita makan pas nungguin Kanda tadi siang," Lenalee mengingatkan.

"Iya ya..." Allen teringat. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Kanda yang berjalan paling depan. "Kanda nggak laper?" tanyanya. Kanda hanya menggeleng, meskipun perutnya bicara bahwa dia sangat kelaparan. Biasa, Kanda kan sukanya menyembunyikan perasaan.

Tak terasa satu jam sudah mereka berjalan tanpa menemukan seorang pun atau satu pemukiman pun. Mereka sudah mulai putus asa dengan yang keadaan itu. Jangan-jangan mereka ada di belantara yang belum terjamah manusia sama sekali! Oh, no...

"KROSAK!!!"

Terdengar sesuatu di semak-semak. Kanda menghunus Mugen-nya. Matanya memicing. Allen dan Lenalee saling merapat. Mereka siap sedia jika tiba-tiba terjadi serangan. Setelah menunggu sekitar lima menit sama sekali tak ada respon. Tempat itu kembali sunyi. Mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah....

"SSSHHHAAAA..." seekor ular muncul dari semak-semak tepat di sebelah Kanda. Ular berwarna hitam dan panjang yang terkenal dengan nama Mamba Hitam. Ular itu mendesis dan siap dalam posisi bertarung. Allen dan Lenalee diam di tempat. Tak berani berkutik. Kanda yang menghadapi ular itu perlahan-lahan menghunus Mugen. Tapi...

"CRATT!!!" gerakan Kanda terbaca si ular. Kini taring si ular sudah menancap dalam-dalam di tangan Kanda. Lenalee menjerit keras-keras. Allen cepat-cepat membunuh ular itu dengan batu besar di dekatnya. Detik berikutnya Kanda jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Kanda!" Allen dan Lenalee menjerit histeris.

***

_Dua jam kemudian,_

"Nnggg..." Kanda mengeluh dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

_Apa aku sudah mati?_, tanyanya dalam hati. Pandangan Kanda tidak jelas. Samar-samar dia melihat api menyala sekitar tiga meter darinya yang mirip dengan api unggun. Terlihat juga ada beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya sambil berceloteh.

"Kau sudah bangun?" seseorang berambut putih mendekati Kanda. Suaranya mirip sekali dengan Allen.

Apa aku juga harus bertemu dengan Allen di surga ini?, desahnya dalam hati.

"Hoi! BaKanda!" seru Allen cemas.

"Biar kubangunkan dia," kali ini suara Aleister yang muncul. Tiba-tiba, "BYURR!!!" orang itu menyiramkan air ke kepala Kanda.

"BAKAYARO! APA MAKSUDMU MENGGUYURKU, HAH!?" Kanda berteriak marah. Dirinya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Kau sudah sembuh, Kanda?" dilihatnya Miranda duduk menghadap api unggun. Di sebelahnya ada Lenalee. Dan dua orang yang mengacaukannya menmang Allen dan Aleister.

Ternyata aku masih hidup, batinnya lega.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya pada Lenalee. Dia sudah bergabung dengan teman-temannya di sekitar api unggun, menikmati ikan bakar dari hasil tangkapan Aleister di sungai.

"Um... jadi begini..."

-

--FLASHBACK mode : ON--

"Miranda, apa kau yakin kita tidak salah jalan?" Aleister bertanya pada Miranda sembari menyibak alang-alang yang tingginya setara tubuhnya. Mereka sedang berjalan setelah menyelesaikan misi di salah satu desa terpencil Afrika itu.

"Ti-tidak, sepertinya..." sahut Miranda yang sedari tadi sibuk membolak balik peta daerah itu dengan gugup.

"Hmph... apa boleh buat. Kita harus mencoba jalan itu satu per satu," desah Aleister yang sudah tampak lelah.

"Kita harus belok sedikit ke..."

"AAAAA!!!!" suara jeritan seorang wanita memotong perkataan Miranda. Dia dan Aleister langsung berpandangan.

"Kita ke sana!" seru Aleister kemudian berlari ke arah sumber suara. Miranda mengikutinya.

"Lenalee?" Miranda terbelalak kaget saat melihat siapa yang menjerit.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Aleister ketika melihat Allen berjongkok di dekat Kanda yang tak sadarkan diri. "Digigit ular," ujar pemuda berambut putih itu. Dia dan Aleister mengangkat Kanda ke tanah yang lebih bersih untuk memberinya pertolongan pertama. Miranda berusaha menenangkan Lenalee yang shock berat.

Allen termenung menatap wajah Kanda yang memucat. Dia berpikir keras bagaimana caranya bisa menolong pemuda itu.

"Aleister," ujar Allen dengan wajah serius.

"Apa?" Aleister mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tolong dia," Allen setengah memohon. Lenalee dan Miranda mengangguk pasti. Aleiseter jadi bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Dilihatnya ular yang dibunuh Allen adalah Mamba Hitam, racunnya pasti cepat menyebar. Aleister jadi dilema level 7. Antara temen ama bunuh diri.

"Gimana?" tanya Allen memasang wajah hopeless.

"Ng...nggak mau ah, nanti aku yang mati," Aleister menolak.

"A-LE-IS-TER..." Miranda dan Lenalee menggeram dan sudah menyiapkan pisau daging -entah dapat dari mana- kalau Aleister benar-benar menolak. Nyali Aleister menciut. Dia buru-buru menggagalkan penolakkannya dan segera mempersiapkan diri untuk menolong Kanda.

_Tuhan, selamatkanlah makhlukmu ini,_ tangisnya dalam hati.

"SLURPP..." Aleister menghisap darah Kanda lewat leher, saudara-saudara! Hebat!

Author : "Kalo Kanda sadar pasti udah dibunuh dah!"

--FLASHBACK mode : OFF--

-

"Gituh ceritanya," ujar Lenalee mengakhiri kisahnya. Dia melanjutkan melahap ikannya yang agak gosong. Aleister, Miranda, dan Allen mengangguk membenarkan keaslian cerita itu. Bagaimana dengan Kanda?

Ketiga exorcist yang sedang bersantap itu tak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam diri Kanda. Kanda meraba lehernya. Dan benar saja, ada dua luka bekas gigitan. Matanya langsung berubah ganas. Kekuatan rohnya meningkat menjadi dua kali lipat. Dia meraih Mugen. Tanah di sekitarnya bergetar. Sungai bergejolak. Bulan tertutup awan. Ikan-ikan berhenti berenang. Serigala berhenti mengaum. Orang mati berhenti bernapas -emang kale!!!-.

"Kalian... beraninya menistaiku," Kanda berubah jadi menakutkan. Tiga exorcist lainnya langsung membeku. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghentikan mereka.

Beberapa saat berikutnya...

"KYAAA!!! TASUKETE KUDASAI!!!!!" Kanda hilang kendali dan menghancurkan semuanya.

* * *

T - B - C

* * *

Huft...kulewati sudah masa-masa kritis fanfic ini. Still confused...

Oke! Waktunya balas review! Mulai saat ini review akan dibalas oleh asistenku, Seikimatsu Shouta! Silakan...

SHOUTA's part,,

Sankyu! Langsung saja ke review!

**Onna Ran** - Benar sekali! Nana udah lama pengen buat fict RK, cuma Lavi bakal ditampilin terakhir.

**Reiya Sumeragi** - Nana emang suka meng-OOC-kan chara cool kaya Kanda. Eh, jangan nagis sambil ngakak! Itu berbahaya...

**Ruicchi Arisawa** - Misstypo? Semoga nggak terdapat di chapie ini. Ini udah apdet!

**Akatsutsumi Ai** - Wah, sankyu sudah bilang gada kesalahan. Padahal tampang Nana aja udah salah -ditabok-. Btw, ngakaknya kaya Sasori ye? keren...

**Raeru Nikaido** - Yah, memang mengingatkanku pada masa-masa Nana kesasar bareng kamu di mall, di kebon, dan di rumah sendiri -???- tapi itu adalah pelengkap hidup. Gada orang yang ga pernah kesasar dalam hidupnya, kecuali yang udah baca petanya, heheh...

Owari dane! Terima kasih sudah menyambut Nana di fandom ini!

Shouta : Na, penutupan nih!

Nana : Berisik! Ni hampir tamat ngegame-nya...

Shouta : Ya udah, akhir kata, Ja mata....


	3. Finally We Found You!

**DISCLAMER** : D. Gray-man by Hoshino Katsura

Sudah berapa lama saia hiatus? Lupa… -digampar-. Maafkan author nistah ini!!! -bungkuk sampe kebentur tanah-. Sepertinya saya ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri perjuangan untuk fict ini. Ya sudahlah, here it is…

* * *

Nanakizawa l'Noche

_proudly present_

**DARI HEADQUARTERS KE AFRIKA, JALAN LAIN KE ALASKA!?**

Chapter 3 : Finally We Found You!

***

**

_Keesokan harinya,_

Pagi berjalan begitu lambat. Matahari belum bersinar begitu terik. Hewan-hewan juga baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjang mereka. Tak berbeda dengan sekumpulan orang berseragam hitam yang tengah duduk di dekat sungai. Seorang yang rambutnya paling panjang duduk menyendiri sambil mengelap pedangnya. Wajahnya tampak merah padam. Bajunya juga robek di beberapa bagian –entah apa yang dilakukannya semalam–.

"Psst... Aleister!" panggil Allen lirih. Aleister langsung menoleh dengan wajah lebam.

"Giginya masih sakit?" tanya Allen tak berperasaan. Aleister langsung nangis darah begitu mendengar pertanyaan Allen. Gimana nggak nangis coba? Giginya yang ompong masih ditanyain sama Allen bego.

Miranda buru-buru menenangkan Aleister. Allen sujud-sujud di depan vampir itu dengan wajah hopeless. Lenalee malah mamandangi Kanda yang sedang mengelap Mugen. Wajah Lenalee terlihat amat ketakutan.

_Kanda ternyata bisa segitu menakutkannya_, pikirnya dalam hati.

_Kalau tadi malam Allen tidak menghentikannya mungkin Aleister sudah mati_, batinnya lagi.

"Sing!" lirikan Kanda tepat menusuk mata Lenalee. Deathglare super langsung tercipta.

"Hya!" Lenalee kaget. Dia langsung berbalik membelakangi Kanda. Keringat dingin menetes di dahinya. _Selain Mugen dan wajah dingin, ternyata punya lirikan maut_, Lenalee ambil kesimpulan.

-

_--FLASHBACK mode : ON--_

"Kalian... beraninya menistaiku," Kanda berubah jadi menakutkan. Tiga exorcist lainnya langsung membeku. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghentikan mereka.

"Mugen! Kaichu Ichigen!" hell insect tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerbu Lenalee, Allen, Miranda, dan Aleister. Mereka tak dapat berlari kemana-mana. Serangga-serangga menjijikan itu mengepung mereka.

"Innocence Activate!" Allen ikut mengaktifkan Innocence-nya. Dengan semangat membara dia menepuk serangga itu satu per satu hingga gepeng. Aleister, Miranda, dan Lenalee bernapas lega. Lagi-lagi mereka melakukan perbuatan hina! Bukannya membantu Allen mereka bertiga malah membuat forum sendiri lalu bergosip ria membicarakan macam-macam kejadian aneh mulai dari kasus kawin-cerai para seleb sampai tsunami yang melanda berbagai benua.

"Waks! Kita melupakan Allen!" Miranda tiba-tiba sadar diri. Aleister yang masih memegangi ikan bakar tiba-tiba berjongkok di dekat sungai. Dia duduk bersila dan memejamkan mata. Mulutnya komat kamit seperti mbah dukun baca mantra.

Tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya. "Summon Frogy-frogy!" dia memanggil sesuatu dari dalam sungai.

"KWOK!!!" seekor katak raksasa muncul dan mendarat tepat di dekat Allen. Moyashi yang sedang sibuk nimpuk nyamuk ini langsung terlonjak kaget dan teriak-teriak gaje. Kanda merasa posisinya terancam. Apa? Terancam? Seorang Kanda?

Pantes aja terancam! Kodok itu langsung melahap hell insect punya Kanda dengan sadis dan tanpa ampun.

_Gawat! Oo-em-ji~ Oo-em-ji~~ What I supposed to do?_, Kanda berteriak bagaikan situasi extra terrible –dalam hati tentunya, untuk menjaga reputasi-

Setelah berpikir sejenak akhirnya dia mendapat secercah cahaya pencerahan. Dia duduk bersila dan melakukan apa yang dilakukan Aleister. "Summon Snakey-snakey!" seekor ular raksasa muncul dari dalam sungai dan melilit katak itu kemudian menelannya bulat-bulat. Miranda dan Lenalee menelan ludah dengan jijik.

Setelah berhasil melahap sang kodok, ular itu melilit Lenalee, Miranda, dan Allen. Aleister yang masih berada di pinggir sungai hampir menangis gara-gara ditinggal sendirian.

"Eliade," yah, itulah nama yang diingatnya pada saat terdesak.

Kanda memandang Aleister dengan hawa membunuh tinggi. Aleister terpaksa mengaktifkan Innocence-nya. Mereka berdua terlibat pertarungan sengit selama setengah jam.

"Hmph... melelahkan," keluh Miranda.

"Haa!? Yang kelahi kan mereka!" seru Allen cengo.

"Iya, tapi kan dari tadi mereka kelahinya muter-muter. Pusing liatnya," tandas Lenalee.

"Sring!" Kanda melayangkan Mugen dan menyerang Aleister. Vampir itu mengelak dengan gesit. Lompat sana lompat sini kaya kodok.

"Grrtt..." Aleister emang hebat! Mugen digigitnya sampai tak bisa lepas!

Tak bisa lepas? No no...

"Klak!" terdengar sesuatu yang patah. Dan tentu saja bukan Mugen.

"Urgh! Fuah! Uhuuuhuu...," ternyata gigi Aleister yang patah!

"Khu khu khu... khu khu khu...," Kanda ngikik senang melihat penderitaan Aleister. Tak disangka-sangka memang, ternyata kadar evil dalam diri Kanda besar juga.

_--FLASHBACK mode : OFF--_

-

Lenalee berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang trauma dengan perilaku Kanda semalam.

"_Perhatian! Perhatian! Gate menuju Jepang akan segera diluncurkan. Bagi penumpang mohon mempersiapkan diri di dekat Gate...."_

Terdengar suara aneh yang mirip dengan suara mbak-mbak di bagian informasi. Di tengah belantara Afrika sepertinya itu hal mustahal bin mustahil.

"Oi! Mina!!!" Allen ternyata sudah berada di semak belukar. Teman-teman sejawatnya -???- langsung meluncur menuju tempatnya berada. Ternyata ada banyak orang di balik semak sekitar 50 meter di belakang mereka. Kanda sampai di sana paling belakang dikarenakan rambut panjang nan indahnya nyangkut di alang-alang. Dia langsung cengo begitu sampai.

Semua orang berjajar rapi di sebuah pintu berbentuk lingkaran dengan tangga di bawahnya. Di atas pintu tertulis 'to JAPAN'. Tampaknya itu sesuatu yang mirip pintu ark milik Noah. Di sebelahnya ada seorang mbak-mbak yang berdiri sambil memberikan instruksi.

"Adik-adik mau kemana?" mereka semua dikagetkan seorang cewek yang wajahnya mirip Chomesuke -entah mengapa author suka orang ini-. Mereka ber-cengo ria.

"Ng-nggak kok... liat doang," ujar Allen kelabakan.

"Itu apaan?" Miranda menunjuk-nunjuk pintu aneh yang sedang dimasuki orang-orang.

"Oh, itu pintu dimensi. Kalian bisa kemanapun dalam waktu singkat dan biaya terjangkau," jelasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Keempat Exorcist itu –minus Kanda- langsung memasang tampang seneng. "Alaska?"

"Iya, bisa kok! Langsung ke loket aja terus kasih tau tujuannya," ujarnya sambil menunjuk cewek di balik meja tinggi. Mereka semua menuju loket dan melakukan sedikit transaksi menggunakan uang peninggalan Bookman.

_Moga-moga aja nggak nyasar lagi_, Allen berdoa.

_Kuharap kali ini nggak sia-sia_, harap Lenalee.

_Lavi, wait for me!_, seru Kanda dalam hati. Entah apa maksudnya, pemuda berambut panjang itu tampaknya ingin sekali bertemu Lavi. Lenalee yang melihat ekspresi Kanda langsung ber-suuzon ria. _Jangan-jangan memang benar gosip itu_, Lenalee mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lenalee!" panggil Miranda. Gadis itu cepat-cepat memasang ekspresi aslinya kemudian menghampiri Miranda yang sedang membantu Allen negoisasi tiket mereka.

"Nee-san baik deh... Cantik juga...," rayu Allen dengan tampang memelas. Noni-noni penjaga loket itu diam nggak berkutik dengan tampang kulkas -dingin-. Allen memonyongkan bibirnya jadi 5cm. _Coba Timcanpy ada di sini, kan bisa digadaiin dulu, kasian Lavi..._, celetuknya dalam hati.

"Nggak bisa kurang lagi?" tanya Miranda sedih bagaikan nawar jengkol di pasar kagak dapet-dapet. Mbak itu menggeleng kaku -baca: tengok kanan sekali, tengok kiri sekali-. "Mau kurang seberapa lagi? Tiketnya 1 orang 40000 ditawar 2500, bangkrut mbak!!!" seru mbak itu sambil nangis gajhe. Alhasil suasana tambah berantakan. Miranda, Lenalee, dan Chome kewalahan menenangkan mbak penjaga loket yang baru mau diem kalo dikasih balon berbentuk Millenium Earl. Beli dimana coba??

Allen pun berjuang keras menenangkan penjaga loket tersebut dengan jurus ajaran Mana Walker, Crown Clown! Bukan... just CLOWN. Benar sodara-sodara! Allen berubah jadi badut yang sukses buat dirinya sendiri dilemparin telur busuk burung Kasuari yang pasti bikin kepala retak-retak. Kanda pun menyerah melihat kelakuan busuk -???- Allen.

"Ehem..." Kanda mendekati noni itu. Noni itu balik menatapnya dengan mata sembab. Dan...

"Ting!"

"KYAAAA!!!!!" paduan suara si noni + Chome -nosebleed-. Kanda ngedipin mata!

***

_Beberapa menit kemudian,_

"Sankyu gozaimasu!" seru kelima Exorcist itu sembari membungkukkan badan. Chome melambaikan tangan sambil mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan super basahnya. "TiTi DiJe..."

Kanda, Allen, Aleister, Lenalee, dan Miranda melangkahkan kaki memasuki pintu dimensi. Berharap tiba di sisi lain dunia yang bernama Alaska.

"Hikz..." Chome menangisi kepergian kelima anak muda itu. _Pasti bos bakal marah-marah! Coba kalo bocah named Kanda tadi gak ngancam Shaura pake pedang, gak bakal rugi deh hari ini._ _Mana belom dapet setoran cukup pula!_, tangis Chome makin menjadi.

***

"_Pemberhentian terakhir, Alaska, telah mencapai tujuan,"_ pintu dimensi kembali terbuka seiring dengan berakhirnya suara instruksi.

"Hoek!! Uhuk... uhuk..." Lenalee langsung muntah-muntah begitu keluar dari pintu itu. Perjalanan tadi benar-benar menjungkir-balikkan isi perutnya. Tampang Allen pucat pasi

Lenalee melangkahkan kakinya. Matanya terbelalak senang. Kemana pun mata memandang hanya hamparan putih yang terlihat. Salju! Kali ini benar-benar Alaska! Tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung berkeliling mencari Lavi yang katanya ada di sekitar koordinat itu.

Tak sia-sia mereka mencari selama berjam-jam...

"HELP ME!!!"

"Lavi!!!" mereka bergegas menuju ke sumber suara. Dan tampaklah Lavi di sana. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri sambil masih menggenggam rantai besar yang terputus. Sepertinya bekas merantai seekor hewan buas.

_Jangan-jangan..._, pikiran Kanda langsung jatuh ke neraka tingkat tujuh begitu melihat rantai di genggaman Lavi. Lenalee yang masih mual-mual memulai mode suuzon-nya lagi.

"Lavi, bangun dong... Jangan mati di sini..." tangis Allen sambil memukul dada Lavi berkali-kali. Berharap si Bookman Junior itu memuntahkan seluruh air diperutnya -emang tenggelem??-. Berkali-kali mereka memanggil nama Lavi tetap saja tak ada respon. Mereka takut terjadi apa-apa pada Lavi.

"Ka-Kanda," panggil Allen bersimbah air mata. Kanda mengerling tajam. "Ano... ente kasih 'itu' ke Lavi dong! Biar dia bisa bangun. Kan kalo mati di sini susah bawanya," pinta Allen dengan puppy eyes super. Kanda yang ngeliat aja langsung nelen ludah -???-.

"I-itu apa?" Kanda mulai gemetar plus keringat dingin.

"'Itu' yang 'itu'!" seru Allen, Lenalee, Miranda, dan Aleister bersamaan. Saat ini Kanda benar-benar ingin menggantikan Lavi pingsan. "Ta...," Kanda mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes begitu melihat keempat temannya itu bersiap mengaktifkan Innocence. Kanda langsung berbalik menghadap Lavi dengan hati dag-dig-dug. _Gomen ne, Lavi..._

San! Ni! Ichi!...

"PLAKK!!!" satu tamparan pipi kanan. -Not Responding-

"PLAKK!!!" satu gamparan pipi kiri. -Connection Error-

Kanda menghela napas. -Trying to Reconnect-

"DUAKK!!!" satu pukulan telak di perut. -Error 404: GONE-

"Bakayaro!!! Bukan 'itu' yang ini, BaKanda!!!" seru Allen sambil nungsepin kepala Kanda ke salju.

"Ohh... yang 'itu'?" tanya kanda belagak bego.

Kali ini wajah Kanda tampak serius. Dia menghela napas sejenak kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lavi.

_Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu Lavi…,_ batin Kanda senang. Kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak tiga centi. Inner Kanda senyum-senyum plus evil laugh.

_Enjoy this__…_

* * *

TBC –lagi?-

* * *

Kya!!! Apa yang dilakukan Kanda pada Lavi hingga 'segitunya'???

Shouta: -bekep Nana- "Gomen minna, dia kena virus aneh!"

Nana: "KaKanda ngapain noh!?" –nunjuk monitor kompie-

Shouta: "Lah? Kan ente yang buat?"

Nana: "Kan belum mikir kelanjutannya…"

Shouta: -ngedumel- "Author bejat!"

Nana: -lempar kompor ke Shouta-"Kerajakan tugas kau!"

--Shouta--

Okeh... inilah balesan repiu buat minna yang udah ngerepiu:

**Onna Ran** -- ah~~ Ran mau dicup ma Krory juga? -gampared- Semugo masih ngakak di chapy ini.

**Ruicchi Arisawa** -- udah apdet nih,.. gomen lama! Silakan bunuh Aleister... -dcekek ganti-

**Akatsusumi Ai **-- Saia rasa mereka berdua sama nistanya -dihajar-

**Reiya Sumeragi** -- 'nge *' apa? -belagak bego- Dia akan dihancurkan Nana di chap depan. Pairya RK.

**Piru Cululu** -- Krory sungguh pinter ambil kesempatan.. huhuhu... -ngikik?-

**Mayonakano Shadow Girl** -- Anata baru berdosa kalo ikut menistai Kanda -dibom-. Baru sempat apdet, jasa kilat-nya macet.

**Ni-chan d'** -- Jadi Nee juga ngefans jin aladin? wah~~ dia lagi dinas ma Bookman...

Nah, minna sekian dari hamba… need review for this… Matur Sankyu and see you later.


	4. My Lovely Lavi?

**DISCLAMER** : D. Gray-man by Hoshino Katsura

Yaph! Saya kembali mengumbar janji palsu untuk update fic ini -halah-. Maka, dengan tak banyak cakap saya lanjutkan saja… Gomen super duper extra lama..

* * *

Nanakizawa l'Noche aka Ankoku Naito

_proudly present_

**DARI HEADQUARTERS KE AFRIKA, JALAN LAIN KE ALASKA!**

Chapter 4 : My Lovely Lavi?

Aura panas menyelimuti sekitar Lavi dan Kanda. Lenalee, Allen, Miranda, dan Aleister mengamati kedua makhluk itu dengan jantung berdegup 600 rpm. Dan akhirnya setelah 5 menit berlalu penuh semangat -?-, Kanda pun menggerakkan tangannya…

"BANGUN LAVI!" Kanda teriak sekeras mungkin. Tangannya membekap mulut dan hidung Lavi, berharap cowok berambut merah itu bangun karena kehabisan napas.

Keempat exorcist lainnya yang kaget karena Kanda melakukan hal ini langsung menarik coat Kanda.

"Bukan yang ini, Kanda!" teriak Allen nangis darah. Dia memeluk pinggang Kanda, berusaha melepas pemuda itu dari Lavi. Di belakangnya Lenalee ikut menarik Allen, Miranda dan Aleister pun melakukan hal yang sama. Hasilnya malah jadi seperti tarik tambang.

—

_-Alam bawah sadar Lavi-_

"Uh… apa yang terjadi? Apa aku sudah mati?" Lavi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia berusaha duduk. Pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya terasa begitu pening. Dia menatap bingung daerah sekitarnya. Yang ada hanyalah berumpun-rumpun bambu muda dan seekor…

"Panda!" Lavi mengernyit kaget saat dilihatnya ada Panda yang duduk membelakanginya, sepertinya sedang sibuk makan.

"Permisi," kata Lavi memberanikan diri.

"Nyam… nyam… nyam…" Panda itu tidak mendengarnya.

"Permisi," kali ini Lavi menyenggol bahu Panda itu. Panda itu menoleh perlahan dan membuatnya kaget saat melihat wajahnya.

"BOOKMAN!" Lavi jatuh terjengkang.

Panda (alias Bookman) hanya mengerling kemudian berbalik melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau hanya pingsan," kata Panda itu. Lavi agak tenang setelah mendengarnya.

"Kembalilah ke duniamu, Nak. Di sini bukan tempatmu," Lavi cengo mendengar kata-kata si Panda. 'Emangnya ini di planet mana?' tanya Lavi dalam hati.

"Cepatlah kembali atau bocah berambut panjang itu akan menghabisimu!" perintah Panda itu.

Lavi mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Yuu-chan?" tanyanya.

Panda menganggukkan kepala, "Kau akan tinggal di sini selamanya kalau kau tidak bangun," katanya kemudian menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Lavi bingung plus ketakutan membayangkan Kanda membawa mugen dan siap menebasnya.

Panda meletakkan tehnya kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Lavi. Lavi mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah!"

Beberapa menit kemudian Lavi sudah dibanjiri keringat dan hampir saja pingsan. Ya, dia telah melakukan perintah Panda; lari di tempat, push up, sit up, back up, squad jump, dan berbagai tindakan melelahkan lainnya. Tujuannya hanya supaya Lavi terbangun karena kelelahan. Tapi nyatanya cara itu gagal total.

"Bagaimana ini?" Lavi ngos-ngosan. Di kepalanya masih ada Kanda bersama mugen.

Panda mengelus janggutnya. "Hm…" dia mendesah. "Kalau begitu pakai ini saja!" serunya bersemangat sambil menunjukkan bambu runcing yang digenggamnya kemudian berjalan menuju Lavi.

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Panda?" tanya Lavi gemetaran sambil berjalan mundur. Dia mengendus niat buruk dalam wajah Panda. Dan benar saja…

"HIATT!" Panda melompat dengan bambu runcing terarah tepat ke Lavi.

"TIDAK!"

-end—

—

"JANGAN!"

"DUAKK!"

"Uhuk!" Kanda mendarat headstand di tumpukan salju tiga meter dari tempatnya semula. Lavi tiba-tiba sadar dan berteriak plus menendang perut Kanda hingga cowok berambut panjang itu mual-mual dan muntah-muntah.

"Lavi!" Allen langsung memeluk Lavi begitu dia berhasil duduk.

"Wah, Lavi masih idup!" Miranda tepuk tangan dengan begonya.

"Syukurlah," Aleister mengharu-biru (?).

Lenalee Cuma senyum-senyum gaje.

"Lavi..." Kanda yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak mengeluarkan suara mengerikannya. Wajahnya merah padam, taringnya mencuat keluar, sepertinya dia siap menerkam siapa saja di sana.

"Yuu-chan..." Lavi merinding disko. Keringat dingin kembali membanjirinya. Dia teringat bayangannya di alam bawah sadar tadi.

"Lavi..." suara Kanda bergetar marah. Dia berjalan ke arah pemuda itu dengan mugen terhunus.

"Glek!" Lavi menelan ludah. Ia ikut berdiri dan menyiapkan hammernya.

"Y-Yuu-chan... aku tidak bermaksud melukainya. Dia yang menyerangku duluan," Lavi berusaha menjelaskan, tapi tampaknya pemuda berambut panjang mirip iklan shampoo itu tak mendengarnya.

"Hei, Lenalee, sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?" bisik Miranda sambil melangkah mundur.

Lenalee ikut menjauhi kedua pemuda itu, "Sepertinya tentang gosip 'itu'!"

"Mereka akan bertarung?" tanya Aleister siaga. Allen hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"KEMBALIKAN LAVI-KU!" tiba-tiba Kanda berteriak lalu menerjang Lavi yang mengoceh tak karuan gara-gara kaget.

Pertarungan pun tak terhindarkan lagi. Lavi dan Kanda saling memukul, lompat ke sana-kemari.

"Aw! Aw! Aw!" Lavi mengerang-erang saat bagian belakang pedang Kanda mengenai kepalanya hingga tercipta benjol-benjol mengerikan. Sepertinya Kanda tidak serius ingin membunuh Lavi.

Tiba-tiba...

"GRAAOORR!" terdengar suara geraman keras tak jauh dari sana.

"Hee?" Lavi dan Kanda berhenti bertarung.

"GRAAOORR!" lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Sepertinya auman hewan buas.

"LAVIIII!" Kanda langsung ngacir menuju arah suara ketika geraman kedua terdengar.

Miranda, Allen, dan Aleister saling bertatapan, "La-lavi?"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga plus Lenalee dan Lavi mengikuti kepergian (?) Kanda.

—

Setibanya di tempat Kanda,

"Itu Lavi?" Aleister menunjuk-nunjuk makhluk besar berbulu putih dalam pelukan Kanda dengan tatapan tak percaya. Allen dan Miranda ikut ber-cengo ria.

"Ja-jadi gosip itu benar?" Lenalee mengernyit sambil mengelus dagu. Allen, Miranda, dan Aleister yang telah sadar dari cengo mereka langsung menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya, gosip itu benar," ujar Lavi sambil masih mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit karena dipukuli habis-habisan oleh Kanda.

"Kalian ngomong apa sih?" tanya Allen bingung.

Lavi menunjuk Kanda yang sedang memeluk beruang kutub bernama 'Lavi' itu, "Gosip kalau Kanda itu memelihara beruang kutub. Dan aku disuruh mengawasinya selama misi di Alaska. Benar-benar menyebalkan!" Lavi mengakhiri penjelasannya sambil memukul-mukul salju di tanah. Miranda bergegas menenangkan pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Jadi, ternyata Lavi yang dicintai Kanda adalah Lavi 'itu'?" Allen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tampak prihatin dengan keadaan Lavi.

* * *

END

* * *

Aye! Aye! Tamat nyu~~

Lama sangat saya apdetnya! Setengah taun kali yak? Sebenarnya udah nggak mau saya lanjutin. Tapi tulisan in-progress itu membuat saya geli (?). Ya sudah saya lanjutkan sesuai kemampuan saya *dibakar massa*. Nah, jawaban Lavi diapain sama Kanda sudah jelas di sini! Jadi, maaf kalau ada yang bilang mereka ciuman~ (Sebenarnya saya nggak reila kalo Lavi harus dicium orang selain saya *plakplokplak*)

Akhir kata, sankyuu untuk reader-san dan reviewer-san! XDD


End file.
